My Prince is My Kidnapper!
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Ternyata penculikan juga bisa merupakan awal dari cinta lho! ? Gak percaya? baca aja. And, this is my 1st FF for all SouNao fans! XD Ternyata Naoto malah jatuh cinta dengan cowok yang menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk menculiknya! Final Chapter UPDATED!
1. The Beginning of All

**Yeah! Inilah FF pertama si authoress gaje~ *ketawa gaje* Err.. Gak bisa ngomong banyak.. Cuma bisa bilang "Selamat membaca FF gaje ini~" *dihajar***

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini bukan punya Atlus tapi punya gue! Umm… Naoto tetap milik Souji! XD**

_11 Oktober 2012.._

"_Di sanalah aku bertemu dengannya, dimana aku menemukan pangeranku, cinta sejatiku dan pujaan hatiku yang berawal dari penculikanku…_"

Di kelas 2-1,

"Hei, Naoto-kun. Kita entar mau kemana pas _field trip_? Aku tidak dengar pas perwalian tadi karena aku ketiduran." Kata salah satu teman sekelas Naoto.

"Hem.. Katanya sih kita bakal ke Fukuoka." Jawab Naoto sambil merapikan rambut dan topinya.

"Ngapain sih, di sana?"

"Katanya sih, _character building_."

_After School_

Rise dan Naoto barengan pulang sekolah. Sebelumnya, mereka belajar bersama di Junes dulu. Mereka mencari tempat kosong di _food court_ dan setelah mereka menemukannya, mereka duduk dan mulai mengerjakan PR.

"Oh iya, Naoto-kun. Nanti kita _field trip_ kapan sih?" Tanya Rise.

"Umm… 18 Oktober nanti."

"Wahh… Kita pasti bakal nginep di hotel mewah nih!" kata Rise. "Semoga aja disana ada Senpai-Senpai kelas 3 yang ganteng-ganteng dong! Kyaaa~~"

"Uhh… Jangan bermimpi. Katanya murid-murid kelas 3 bakal pergi ke Osaka, 4 hari 3 malam. Kalau kita, kelas 2. Hanya di Fukuoka selama 3 hari 2 malam…" imbuh Naoto. "Yah, kalau untuk dugaan Rise-san tentang menginap di hotel mewah sih, sudah dikasih nilai 100."

"Yeyy! Eh, jangan kasih aku nilai 100, dong! Kurang!" canda Rise.

"Terus mau kukasih nilai berapa?" Tanya Naoto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Nilai 100.000! Hehe.." Rise menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Ah, dasar… Haha.." Naoto tertawa kecil lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan mengedipkan mata sebelahnya. (Me: Bisa kebayang betapa kerennya kan? ***Authoress ditebas Naoto***)

"Oh iya, kita nyaris lupa mengerjakan PR gara-gara ngomongin _field trip_!" Rise menepuk dahinya. Setelah itu, mereka mulai mengerjakan PR bersama…

_Malam harinya, di kamar Naoto.._

"Apa aku harus _packing_ dari sekarang? Sebaiknya sih, begitu. Namun sebelumnya, aku harus membuang barang yang sudah lama tak kuinginkan lagi.." gumam Naoto berpikir.

Setelah menggumam sekian lama, akhirnya Naoto mengeva- Err.. Maksudnya, membuang barang yang sudah lama dia tidak mau lagi dan kemudian ia mengemas barang-barang untuk _ field trip_ seminggu lagi.

Waktu terus berlalu dan berlalu hingga seminggu kemudian, harinya telah tiba.

"_Wah, sudah jam setengah 7.. Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah_." Naoto segera berangkat ke sekolah untuk pengabsenan.

_Di sekolah_…

"Akhirnya tepat waktu juga." Kata Naoto lega dan menghela napas.

"Atau boleh dibilang terlalu tepat waktu?"

Naoto menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Rise-san. Ternyata itu kamu."

"Buat info ajah ini ya, kita ini dua orang pertama yang datang duluan, lho.. Pengabsenannya ternyata 25 menit lagi." Kata Rise sambil memainkan HP-nya.

"Kau bisa saja.. Tapi memang iya." Naoto tertawa.

_25 menit kemudian_

"Akhirnya kita sudah diabsen juga… Tinggal minum obat mabuk dulu. Kalo di bus Naoto-kun suka mabuk gak? Mumpung masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi." Kata Rise.

"Kalau di bus kadang aku mabok. Minum aja deh, buat antisisapi eh, maksudku antisipasi!" Naoto terkejut dan malu karena salah ngomong dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya dengan muka semerah udang rebus. "Sekalian ke toilet dulu."

"Naoto-kun, gak usah sampe segitunya, kali! _Stay cool_ aja, non!" Rise mengacungkan tangannya hingga berbentuk "V." Mereka berjalan ke toilet sementara Rise masih menahan tawanya.

Dan, kejadian Naoto keceplosan ngomong ternyata disaksikan oleh 3 Senpai-Senpainya dari kejauhan yang kebetulan lewat.

"_Ha..! Baru kali ini gua ngeliat si Naoto salah ngomong_! _Sayangnya si Souji gak bisa liat gara-gara dia pindah sekolah dan kayaknya tuh udah lupa ingetan deh tuh, manusia._" Yosuke nyengir kuda.

"_Antisipasi malah jadi anti si sapi… Hrmpt…_" Yukiko menahan tawanya.

"_Kalo si Kanji liat bisa ko'it ngakak deh tuh, orang…_" Chie menggaruk pipinya.

Selesai dari toilet, mereka minum obat mabuk dan langsung naik ke bus, berpisah dengan Chie, Yosuke dan Yukiko yang berubah status menjadi mata-mata (abal-abal). ***dihajar* **

_Beberapa waktu kemudian.._

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga.. Udaranya sejuk ya.." gumam Rise sambil mengisap permen _menthol_-nya.

"Namanya juga lagi musim gugur. Ini kan, bulan Oktober." Kata Naoto sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Hotelnya mewah, ya…" mata Rise bersinar. Naoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil sweatdropped.

Rombongan kelas 2-1 masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut dan mulai masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kita sekamar ya…" gumam Rise sampai di depan pintu kamar yang sudah ditentukan.

"Ya. Dan syukurlah mereka sudah sadar kalau aku sebenarnya **Perempuan**." Batin Naoto mengernyitkan alisnya dengan mimik muka geli. Rise membuka pintu kamar mereka dan membiarkan Naoto dan 2 orang cewek lainnya yang sekamar dengan mereka masuk dan Rise masuk paling akhir dan menutup pintunya.

"Oh iya, Naoto-kun. Kita mau keluar sebentar beli _snack_ di minimarket dekat hotel ini. Mau ikut?" Tanya Rise.

"Tidak usah." Jawab Naoto dengan tegas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, mau titip beli apa?" Tanya salah satu cewek yang sekamar dengan Naoto dan Rise.

"Tidak. Aku jaga kamar ini saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga kamar ini ya!" kata Rise melambaikan tangannya, Naoto membalas lambaian tangan Rise dan keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh 2 cewek yang sekamar dengan mereka yang juga ikut Rise ke minimarket. Naoto mengunci pintu dari dalam kamar.

"Ah.. Saatnya membereskan file-fileku." Naoto berjalan kearah meja belajar di kamarnya dan mulai membereskan file-filenya. Namun..

"Siapa ka-? Akh!"

_10 menit kemudian_..

"Kami kembali!" kata Rise dan 2 cewek yang ikut dengan Rise. Namun, mereka merasa ada yang kurang di kamar mereka.

"Naoto-kun tidak ada, Rise-chan!" kata salah seorang cewek panik.

"Iya juga ya.." gumam Rise sambil celingukan. "A-apa itu?" jerit Rise ketika ia melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di kursi dekat meja belajar.

Rise dan dua cewek lainnya mulai membaca pesan di atas kertas itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini..?" Rise tercengang.

Kira-kira siapa yang menulis surat itu dan menaruhnya di atas kursi? Ada apa dengan Naoto?

**N/A: 1 chapter terselesaikan sudah! Hoho.. Yap, ini cerita cinta bercampur misteri yang pertama. Cerita super gaje yang baru 1 chapter telah lahir! *digaplok pembaca* Oh iya, kalau mau tau jawabannya, tunggu chapter 2, 'kay? Well then, see you on chapter 2! **

**P.S: Ada yang mau review? I'm out of ideas.. Maybe I could use an assistant *diinjek* Well, karena ini FF pertama gue, gue tunggu kritik dan saran minna-san agar FF ini bisa lebih baik lagi! (kalau mau ngelamar jadi asisten juga boleh XD *dilempar tomat ama cabbage 15 kilo*)**


	2. Triangle Love Has Begun?

**Yeah! Inilah FF pertama si authoress gaje~ *ketawa gaje* Err.. Gak bisa ngomong banyak.. Cuma bisa bilang "Selamat membaca FF gaje ini~" *dihajar***

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini bukan punya Atlus tapi punya gue! Umm… Naoto tetap milik Souji! XD**

"_Kepada: Siapa saja yang kenal Shirogane Naoto dan menemukan catatan ini._

_Aku sudah menculik Shirogane Naoto. Kalau kamu ingin dia kembali dengan selamat, jangan lapor kami ke polisi._

_Tertanda,_

_Si Penculik"_

"_Surat yang misterius.. Penculiknya juga payah. Udah tahu pesannya sependek gini doing pake kertasnya yang lumayan panjang. Bener-bener gak cinta lingkungan_." Gumam Rise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya setelah membaca surat tersebut. "_Lagipula, kenapa dia menculik Naoto_?"

"Rise-chan.. Gi-gimana ini..? M-mana sebentar lagi ada pengabsenan mendadak, kata banyak orang..!" kata salah satu cewek panik.

"Wah wah wah.." Rise melipat tangannya dan mencubit dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Berarti salah satu dari kita harus.."

"Harus apa?"

"Menyamar menjadi Naoto-kun!"

"What?" kedua cewek teman sekamar Rise kaget. "Tapi, kita bisa dapet bajunya Naoto gimana?"

"Itu!" kata Rise menunjuk ke arah tas hitam besar.

"Ba-bajunya.. Naoto-kun..?"

"Ya. Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang pas sekali untuk penyamaran kali ini." Kata Rise menyeringai mereka berdua.

"Siapa?"

"Kamu, Kanazawa-chan! Kamu kan, dadanya kecil! Hampir mirip kayak Naoto-kun!" tunjuk Rise ke arah cewek berambut pendek.

"APA?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah pakai menyamar. Kita bilang saja kalau Naoto-kun sedang…"

"Apa?" Tanya Rise.

"Bertapa di kamar mandi. Hehe.."

"Alasan yang SANGAT bagus." Kata Rise sambil sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rise-chan. Kenapa Naoto-kun bisa menghilang? Padahal kamu kan, sudah suruh dia kunci pintu dan kamu yang membawa kunci kamar, kan?"

"Ya. Tidak mungkin dia membuka pintu kepada orang asing. Dia kan, punya insting detektif! Dan lagi, kurasa ketika kita waktu itu ke minimarket, dia pasti membereskan file-filenya." Jawab Rise. "Satu hipotesa lagi. Pintu kamar ini mempunyai bulatan kecil di atas gagang pintunya, bukan pengunci yang biasanya menempel di pintu. Kalau setahu aku, bulatan kecil tersebut akan terbuka dari dalam pintu kalau digeser ke kiri. Kalau mau membuka dari luar, cukup masukkan kunci kamar yang benar. Maksudnya, kalau kamu teliti, di pintu terukir nomor seri kunci kamar. Kalau kamu buka dengan kunci yang benar nomor serinya sesuai di pintu, pintu kamar akan terbuka."

"Rise-chan! Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Aku pernah menginap di hotel ini waktu aku ada shooting atau pemotretan pada saat aku masih jadi artis dulu."

"Pantas saja."

"Terus, penculiknya masuk dari mana kalau dia tidak punya kunci kamar ini?"

"Dari jendela kali!"

"Tidak mungkin karena kita di lantai tiga! Lantai tiga kan, cukup tinggi." Bantah Rise.

"Mungkin penculiknya keturunan ninja kali."

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bisa jadi.."

_Meanwhile_

"Ugh.. Di-dimana ini?" tanya Naoto setelah ia sadarkan diri. Naoto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "_Tempatnya asing sekali._"

"Hei. Sudah sadar ya?"

Naoto terkejut melihat sesosok cowok berambut putih yang mukanya mirip kayak om-om ***digebuk* ** dan dari penampilannya sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia adalah seorang preman.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Hm? Aku kaki tangan dia, Kanji Tatsumi. Masa' kau tidak kenal aku, Naoto Shirogane?"

"Kanji-kun! Jadi kamu kaki tangan si penculik ya?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kau sedang _ field trip_ ya?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan _field trip_ karena ada guru yang sama saja dengan King Moron."

"Kenapa kamu mau saja disuruh dia untuk menculikku? Apa tujuan dia?"

"Katanya dia tertarik denganmu, si Detective Prince itu. Dan dia juga dengar-dengar kalau kamu sebenarnya cewek makanya dia menyuruhku menculikmu karena dia tertarik denganmu."

"_Kalau dilihat-lihat si Kanji baik juga.. Lumayan lah.._"

"Mau bertemu dengan dia?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Naoto terkejut. Ada seorang cowok dengan rambut abu-abu dan wajahnya keren.

"Ah, kamu Naoto Shirogane itu, ya?"

"Ya. Kamu siapa, hah?"

"Wah wah wah… Cakep-cakep kok galak? Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Souji Seta."

"_Wah, yang ini lebih cakep dari Kanji-kun.._"

"Kanji! Kau sudah pastikan kalau temannya sudah menerima surat dariku, kan?"

"Sudah dong, Senpai!" kata Kanji dengan bangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Hah? Jadi dia mengirimkan surat kaleng ke Rise_?" Naoto terkejut. "Hei! Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke kamar hotelmu dan menculikmu, hm?"

"Ya."

"Aku menggunakan kekuatan Personaku untuk terbang."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Salam kenal, Shirogane-chan."

Souji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naoto.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Kenapa kamu memanggilku Shirogane-chan secara tiba-tiba?" omel Naoto. "Kurang ajar! Rasakan ini! Yamato Takeru, Hamaon!"

Naoto merobek kartu dan men-summon Personanya dan langsung membuat Souji K.O.

"_Hah? Dia punya kekuatan yang sama dengan gua ama Senpai_?"

"Itu yang kau terima kalau kau kurang ajar terhadapku!" Naoto meniup revolver yang selalu ia bawa, memutarnya dan berkacak pinggang.

_Kembali ke Rise.._

"PENGABSENAN MENDADAK!" salah seorang guru masuk ke kamar Rise dan suaranya menggema seantero hotel. Bunga-bunga layu, langit langsung mendung, Rise langsung budeg.

"Ternyata dugaanmu benar juga, Kawashima-chan!" kata Rise.

"Hm? Saya tidak melihat Shirogane di kamar kalian. Dimana dia?" tanya Mr. Edogawa.

"Mr. Edogawa? Anda bisa masuk darimana? Anda kan, harusnya di Gekkoukan!" salah satu cewek yang berdiri di dekat Rise terkejut melihat Mr. Edogawa.

"Heh.. Aku pindah ke Yasogami."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi di Gekkoukan. Kembali ke topik. Dimana Shirogane?"

"Dia.. Lagi di kamar mandi, bertapa!"

Rise dan Kawashima terkejut dan sweatdropped mendengar jawaban Kanazawa.

"Konyol tapi bagus. Ya sudahlah."

"Lanjutkan saja tugas bapak dan ibu!"

Mr. Edogawa dan guru satu laginya keluar dari kamar Rise.

"Fuuh.. Untung saja kita selamat."

_Kembali ke Naoto_

"Shirogane-chan! Kenapa kamu bikin aku K.O? Kamu itu cewek apa 'cewek' sih?" Souji mengamuk.

"Tenanglah, Senpai!"

"Kau sudah kurang ajar!"

Souji berjalan ke pojok tembok dan menghadap ke tembok.

"_Dari pandangan pertama aja gua udah suka ama dia. Dia misterius, pinter, cakep juga sih.. Tapi kalo diliat dari tandanya, si Kanji juga naksir si Naoto, tuh. Bisa gawat nih. Pagar makan tanaman.._" gumam Souji dalam hati.

Souji tidak mungkin bisa menahan perasaannya. Dari pandangan pertama saja, dia sudah menyukai Naoto. Apalagi, Kanji juga menyukainya! Apakah ini awal dari cinta segitiga yang berasal dari penculikan?

"Woi, Senpai! Jangan bengong dong! Nanti ayam tetangga pada mati semua!" sahut Kanji.

"Wagh!" Souji terkejut.

"Kalian mau berantem lagi..?" tanya Naoto.

"Kanji! Lu jangan bikin gua jantungan dong!" omel Souji.

"Salah sendiri pake bengong di ujung tembok. Kalo lu kesambet gue gak tanggung jawab lho!"

"Ka-kalian.. Kumohon berhenti berteng-"

"Lu diem dah, Kanji!"

"Kalian.."

"Diamkan Kanji saja, Shirogane-chan.." Souji memeluk Naoto dari belakang.

"Berisik!"

Kejadian yang berlangsung di antara Kanji, Naoto dan Souji berlangsung seru. Apakah cinta segitiga di antara mereka benar-benar terbentuk? Bagaimana dengan Rise setelah mengetahui Naoto diculik oleh Souji?

_Meanwhile_

"Hei, gua denger si Naoto diculik ya?" tanya Yosuke.

"Gak tau. Eh, misalnya kalo si Naoto gak balik juga 3 hari kalo dia beneran diculik, berarti dia udah mati dong!" timpal Chie. Yukiko mulai menahan tawanya.

**N/A: Ya, maaf kalo chapter 2 kali ini gaje banget. Ngomong-ngomong yang pas Rise nerangin gagang pintu itu lho, gua ampe ngakak pas bikinnya gara-gara sejak kapan Rise jadi reinkarnasinya Naoto? Dan buat marga-marga temen-temen sekamarnya Rise itu gua yang bikin sendiri (Sumpah gaje banget!) Nah, stay tuned for chapter 3 and wait for the bonus in chapter 3! Eh, kalau mau kasih kritik atau saran, review aja. Gua lagi mati ide. Ada yang mau bantuin gua buat ide chapter 3?**


	3. Impression For?

**Yeah! Inilah FF pertama si authoress gaje~ *ketawa gaje* Err.. Gak bisa ngomong banyak.. Cuma bisa bilang "Selamat membaca FF gaje ini~" *dihajar***

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini bukan punya Atlus tapi punya gue! Umm… Naoto tetap milik Souji! XD**

Souji sudah bisa merasakan kalau keadaan di sekitarnya sudah semakin gawat. Mungkin saja Kanji benar-benar menyukai Naoto. Apa mungkin mereka harus bersaing demi Naoto?

"_Wah wah.. Rupanya gua udah harus ngejalanin plan A kalo enggak Naoto bisa kecantol ama Kanji_!"

Tanda-tanda yang dikeluarkan Kanji kalau ia sudah berada di depan Naoto membuat Souji semakin khawatir. Ia tidak ingin dugaan terburuknya benar-benar terjadi. Souji hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia harus menjalankan sebuah rencana untuk mencegah jatuhnya Naoto ke tangan Kanji.

"Ah! Gini aja!" Souji menjentikkan jarinya. "_Naoto kalo misalnya dia suka ama jengkol, gua kasih dia terus pas si Kanji tepe-tepe ama Naoto, gua suruh aja dia ngeluarin 'parfum'nya_."

Souji yang duduk di sofa kini masih menahan tawa karena rencananya yang konyol. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan survei ke Naoto.

Souji menghampiri Naoto yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu, diikat.

"Eh, Shirogane-chan."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan apa maumu?"

"Weits. Jadi cewek jangan kasar gitu dong. Cuma mau tanya. Su.."

"Su apaan?"

"Suka j-jengkol?"

"JENGKOL?"

Naoto ketawa-ketiwi mendengar pertanyaan Souji. Tapi untunglah tawanya tidak sebahaya tawa Yukiko.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Suka lah."

"Woi masa Naoto suka ama jengkol?" fans-fans Naoto pada complain. ***diinjek***

Souji tersenyum (entah senyum licik atau apa) mungkin saja rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

Sementara Naoto sendiri masih diam seribu kata dengan muka semerah tomat karena barusan saja Souji menanyakan apa yang dia sukai. (meski itu jengkol) Dia masih berpikir, apa Souji juga berperasaan sama dengannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Souji langsung bikin semur jengkol untuk Naoto dan juga untuk rencananya.

_Beberapa saat kemudian_..

"Shirogane-chan."

"Apa?"

"Aku bikin semur jengkol spesial buat kamu."

"Senpai bisa masak?"

"Gak terlalu sih. Cobain aja dulu."

"B-baiklah.."

"Mau disuapin?"

"Apa?" muka Naoto bersemu merah. "Eh.. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku diikat gini."

Souji menyuapi Naoto sesendok semur jengkol buatan Souji.

"Enak.."

"Uhuk ohok ehek!"

"Senpai kenapa?"

"Aroma jengkolnya mantap!" Souji mengacungkan jempol. "_Semoga mempan ama si Kanji. Hehe.."_

_Meanwhile_

"Rise-chan, besok kita meninggalkan Fukuoka dan Naoto-kun masih tidak ada! Gi-gimana nasib kita..?" Kanazawa berkeringat dingin.

"Wah.. Kalau begini susah juga.. Sebenarnya dibalik surat itu ada kode rahasia. Mungkin lokasi dimana Naoto berada." Rise menundukkan kepala.

"Coba pecahkan saja! Mungkin kode tersebut bisa membantu kita."

"Tapi.. Aku kan, tidak bisa membaca kode rahasia. Yang jago gituan sih, Naoto."

Rise tertunduk lesu.

"Aha! Aku tahu! Aku pernah diajarin Naoto cara memecahkan kode rahasia."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan."

"Baik!"

Di balik kertas surat tersebut ada teka-teki sebagai berikut:

"Tempat ini berupa rumah. Tempat ini terletak dekat dengan Samegawa Flood Plain. Kalau mau ke Yasogami dari tempat ini, kamu harus berjalan lurus terus dari Samegawa Flood Plain. Tempat ini merupakan satu-satunya rumah yang terletak dekat dengan Samegawa." Rise membacakan isi teka-teki tersebut.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

"Begitu juga aku!" Rise menghela napas dan memerhatikan ada beberapa rangkaian angka di bawah teka-teki tersebut. "Hei, ada satu petunjuk lagi!"

"Hmm… Ini berupa angka. 415109131-185199451435"

"Apa kamu bisa mencerna kodenya, Kawashima-chan?" tanya Rise.

"Sebentar. Do.. Ji… Ma.. Re.. Si… Dence… Ah! Dojima Residence! Mungkin itu tempat Naoto berada!"

"Hei, bukannya tempat itu ada di Inaba?" Rise mencoba mengingat lagi. "Nanako-chan pernah bilang kalau 1 tahun yang lalu dia dan pamannya sudah pindah ke Fukuoka!"

"Tempatnya jauh gak?"

"Hrm.. Gak terlalu juga sih.."

_Kembali ke Naoto dan Souji.._

"Ah! Kanji s-sudah kembali!" seru Naoto.

"Kayaknya dia mencarimu!"

"Aku gak suka sama dia soalnya dia gak _manly man_.. Dia memang naksir aku sih, tapi aku naksir orang lain!"

Naoto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Dia malu sekali karena barusan saja dia membeberkan perasaan sesungguhnya di depan Souji. Tapi Naoto boleh lega karena dia tidak bilang kalau dia menyukai Souji.

"Naoto~ Dimana kamu?"

"Kamu abis makan jengkol. Kalo dia tepe-tepe ama kamu, kasih dia 'parfum' kamu!"

Souji melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat Naoto.

"B-baik, Senpai!"

Naoto berlari ke arah Kanji dan siap menebarkan 'parfum'nya.

"Eh, Naoto."

"Apa?" tanya Naoto seraya menebarkan aroma jengkolnya.

"Hueeek!"

Dalam sekejap Kanji langsung passed away ***ditampol* **eh, maksudnya passed out alias pingsan.

"Yes! Berhasil!"

Di balik tembok Souji lagi seneng-senengnya karena rencananya berhasil.

"Rupanya dia benci ama jengkol.."

_Satu jam kemudian.._

"Woi, Kanji. Udah sadar?"

"Hngh.. Udah. Ngomong-ngomong gua pingsan gara-gara bau jengkolnya Naoto ya?"

"Iya. Gimana?"

"Walau suka ama jengkol, gua tetap naksir dia!"

Souji yang lagi minum saking kagetnya menyemburkan airnya ke wajah Kanji dan tersedak.

"Senpai, muka e'ke yang mahal jadi kotor deh, gara-gara jigongnya Senpai.. Idih.."

Virus Kanjiwatinya Kanji kambuh lagi dan semakin membuat Souji makin geli.

"_Nah, itu dia yang gua gak suka dari si Kanji. Gua mau cowok yang.. Manly Man gitu lho.. Kayak Senpai.._"

_Pindah ke Rise.._

"Jadi bagaimana kita ke Dojima Residence?"

"Hmm… Pada saat waktu bebas 10 menit lagi, kita gunakan kesempatan itu!" kata Rise seraya memandangi jam dinding.

"Jalan kaki?"

"Ya iyalah! Tempatnya gak terlalu jauh!"

"Ugh.. Baiklah…"

_Kembali ke Kanji, Naoto dan Souji.._

"Naoto, ada kabar buruk buatmu."

"Apa?"

"Si Kanji bilang walaupun kamu suka jengkol, dia masih suka kamu."

"Hah?"

"Tau ah. Preman maho gila."

"What The-? Jadi Senpai musti ngejalanin plan B!"

"Itu yang gua pikirin dari tadi! Plan B! Tapi apa ya?"

"Ah, begini saja. Dia kan, suka sama cewek yang berhati kuat. Aku berpura-pura saja memiliki mental dan hati yang lemah. Aku gak yakin ini akan berhasil apa enggak."

"Coba saja dulu."

"Baiklah."

_Meanwhile.._

"Rise-chan! Ayo!"

"Baik!"

Kanazawa, Kawashima dan Rise menyelinap keluar sementara para guru dan murid-murid sedang menikmati waktu bebas. Tidak ada larangan keluar dari hotel atau apalah asal jangan diculik.

"Hei, Rise-chan. Bagaimana kalau ada pengabsenan mendadak lagi? Kalau kita bilang Naoto bertapa di kamar mandi lagi, nanti guru jadi curiga!"

"Kita akan pikirkan jalan keluarnya.. Ya.. Pasti."

"Untunglah cuacanya tidak terlalu panas."

"Ini kan, musim gugur."

Kanazawa dan Rise ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong rumahnya serem nggak?"

"Gak lah. Tenang aja. Oh iya. Dojima-san dan Nanako-chan kan, sedang ke luar kota jadi aku yakin penculiknya pasti bersarang di situ."

"Bersarang? Memangnya burung?"

"Hhh…. Kan lain kata beda arti.." Rise menepuk dahinya.

Rise sweatdropped lagi.

_Berpindah ke Naoto, Souji dan Kanji.._

"Senpai! Gua bisa ngerasa kalau ada yang datang ke sini!"

"Yang bener lo, Kanji?"

"Serius! Gua takutnya itu polisi!"

"Kanji, sebaiknya lo serahin diri. Lu sebenarnya punya niat buruk ama si Naoto kan?"

"Apa?"

"N-niat buruk..? P-padaku?"

"Uh.. Tenanglah, Naoto. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Souji menatap Naoto dengan tatapan misterius yang entah artinya apa. Apa niat buruk Kanji? Sebenarnya siapakah pangerannya Naoto?

* * *

**And now, for the bonus.. Investigation Team Talk Show!**

Teddie: "Ya, selamat subuh, para pembaca dimana pun anda berada, barusan anda menyaksikan FF gaje dan sekarang anda menyaksikan Talk Show yang juga gak kalah gajenya!"

Yosuke: "Heh.. Dasar beruang konslet. Sekarang kami hadirkan, author yang semprulnya tak terbatas, Yuki x Shirogane!"

Yuki x Shirogane: "Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Ja-jadi malu, deh.."

Pembaca: "Huu!" ***ngelemparin tomat, kacang, kol, dan.. Pertamax..***

Yuki x Shirogane: "Teganya! Masa tampil di cerita sendiri nggak boleh?" ***lari dari panggung***

Adachi: "Wow! Ada Kol!" ***ngambil kol***

Yosuke: "Hus hus! Dasar tamu tak diundang!" ***ngusir Adachi***

Teddie: "Ya, ini dia bintang tamu kita, Souji dan Naoto!"

Yosuke: "Yo, gimana kabarnya?"

Naoto: "B-baik.."

Souji: "Sama seperti Naoto."

Yosuke: "Nah, pertanyaan pertama buat Naoto. Adakah seseorang yang kamu sukai?"

Naoto: "!" ***blushing***

Teddie: "Wah! Dia malu-malu kucing!"

Yosuke: "Gak usah mengelak. Kalo mukanya merah gitu pasti ada kan?"

Naoto: "Bukan urusanmu! Aku mau ke toilet, bertapa dulu!" ***lari ke WC***

Yosuke: "Bertapa? Calon pacarnya Souji gila.." ***sweatdropped***

Souji: "Woi, Naoto bukan calon pacar gua!" ***blushing***

Teddie: "Kok muka Sensei merah?"

Souji: "Gua pake blush-on!"

Yukiko: "Snrk.. Huahahahahahahahahaha!"

Yosuke: "Hm.. Rasanya Souji sudah mulai seperti Kanji ya.."

Kanji: "Hei!"

Teddie: "Nah.. Kita sudahi dulu acara talk show yang ancur ini.. Traesto!" ***nebar feromon***

Yosuke: "Gak usah pake tepe-tepe!" ***getok kepala Teddie pake mic***

* * *

**N/A: Uh... Maaf kalo updatenya telat gara" ane sering sakit dan sibuk ama sekolah! (_ _) And thanks for NeeNao ama MacTavish yang udah nge-review! Gak nyangka ceritanya bakal kocak! Ya.. Bonusnya ancur dan gaje.. Maap yah… Dan sekali lagi maaf kalo chapter kali ini ancur dan gaje plus humornya yang garing.. Silahkan.. Saya menampung kritik dan saran biar chapter 4 gak separah chapter ini.. Gua sampe ngakak pas Naoto suka jengkol *bersujud* Ehm.. Gini aja. Gimana kalo ITTS diadain 2 chapter sekali? And any ideas?**


	4. Truth Before Death

**Akhirnya update juga! Maaf ya kalo lama banget. Sebenarnya ane udah ngetik sampe jauh Cuma filenya corrupt semua, gak bisa dibuka dan yah ngetik ulang deh! DX But please enjoy! Ok, ceritanya bakal lebih serius jadi, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, P4 milik Atlus dan Naoto tetap milik Souji! XD**

"Itu rumahnya?"

"Ya. Aku yakin sekali.."

_Dojima Residence_

"Rupanya kamu sudah terjebak ya, Shirogane Naoto." Kata Kanji.

"Maksudmu apa..?"

"Kamu tau kan, sandiwara yang mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu atau apalah. Itu semua sandiwara. Sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu."

"Kenapa kamu membenci dia?" Souji marah.

"Semenjak adanya Detective Prince, aku sudah tidak bebas. Para wartawan selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi dan aku selalu dicurigai." Kata Kanji. "Sebenarnya saat Senpai menyuruhku menulis surat ke temannya, aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa."

"_Jadi aku dipermainkan_?" Souji terkejut.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kurasa… Kau harus menyerahkan dirimu ke polisi, Kanji." Kata Souji.

"Kalian bodoh! Kalian tidak akan bisa menyerahkanku ke polisi! Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kami akan kabur!"

"_Sebenarnya meski Kanji-kun tersenyum jahat, aku bisa merasakan kakinya gemetaran_.." gumam Naoto dalam hati.

"Kau takkan bisa membunuh kami! Kami akan pergi ke kota yang ada disebelah barat Fukuoka!"

Souji membawa Naoto lari keluar Dojima Residence, menggandeng tangannya.

"_Keh keh… Jangan kira kalian bisa kabur ya.. Aku akan mengirimkan kaki tangan. Eh, tapi gue kan gak tau kota di sebelah barat Fukuoka itu dimana. Gak ada salahnya gue ngirimin kaki tangan_."

Kanji menelepon anak buahnya.

"Halo?"

"Ada apa?"

"Begini. Aku ingin kalian membunuh Souji Seta dan Naoto Shirogane. Mereka ada di kota di sebelah barat Fukuoka."

"Baiklah."

Kanji memutus panggilan dengan anak buahnya.

_Pindah ke Rise dan kawan-kawan_

"Ayo kita masuk."

Rise membuka pintu Dojima Residence dan.. Mereka melihat Kanji di dalam.

"Kamu yang menculik Naoto-kun ya?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku MANTAN kaki tangan penculik Naoto yang sebenarnya."

"Saat ini mereka dimana?" tanya Rise.

"Di kota di sebelah barat Fukuoka."

"Kotanya gak jauh kan, Rise-chan?"

"Gak. Lumayan dekat kok."

"Ayo kita kesana!"

Kawashima dan Kanazawa keluar dari Dojima Residence. Saat Rise mau keluar, Kanji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamu Risette kan?"

"Halo, kemana aja daritadi? Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa.."

Rise hanya menghela napas dan keluar dari Dojima Residence.

"_Jadi aku sudah bertemu Risette_!_ Yes_!"

_Meanwhile, Souji dan Naoto.._

"Senpai! Masih lama gak?" tanya Naoto sambil ngos-ngosan. Ya iyalah! Mereka kan lari terus dan Souji masih ngegandeng tangan Naoto.

"Sebentar lagi, Shirogane-chan."

"_Perasaan apa ini? Ketika aku ada di samping Senpai rasanya.._"

"Hei, Naoto. Jangan melamun."

"Ja-Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!" kata Naoto sambil blushing.

"Keceplosan." Jawab Souji dengan cuek.

_Pindah ke Rise_

"Kapan kita sampe, Rise-chan?"

"Bentar lagi! Kita carinya jangan sampe kemaleman!"

"Kau benar! Nanti guru curiga dan besok kita pulang!"

"Apa kaitannya?" tanya Rise sambil sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Aku takut nih, kalo Naoto-kun kenapa-kenapa!"

"Ayolah! _Think positive_ dong! Jangan pesimis!" kata Rise.

_Meanwhile, di Dojima Residence.._

Kanji masih berada di tempat yang sama. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Anak buahku memang bodoh. Belum ada kabar apapun."

"Kayak elo enggak, Ji."

"What? Dasar author! Jangan panggil gue 'Ji' dong!"

"Berisik! Gue kutuk lu jadi kodok!"

"Wagh! Ampun!"

Saking takutnya ama author, Kanji jadi sujud-sujud sama.. kursi.

"_Ngapain gua sujud-sujud ama kursi gara-gara si author_?"

_Souji dan Naoto_..

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Senpai.. Aku capek nih…" kata Naoto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Oh iya, sambil kita nyari tempat yang aman buat sembunyi, gimana kalo kita ke tempat yang bagus?"

"Wakh!"

Souji membawa Naoto ke sebuah taman, menggandeng tangannya lagi.

"Ini tempatnya yang bagus?"

"Aku punya kejutan buat kamu." Kata Souji sambil memandang Naoto.

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu 10 detik lagi."

Souji memandangi jam tangannya.

10

9

8

7

6

5

"_Kira-kira Senpai mau apa ya_?"

4

3

"_Ini mencurigakan_!"

2

1

Naoto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air mancurnya melambung tinggi sampai ke langit, sampai meraih awan dan menyapu matahari. Sebuah pelangi terlukiskan di langit yang biru.

"I-Indah sekali…"

"Ya kan?" Souji tersenyum dan menoleh ke Naoto. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat lagi pemandangan ini, terutama bersama dengan orang yang kusukai."

"Apa?"

"Ukh!" Souji menutup mulutnya dan mukanya memerah. "_Sial. Aku dan mulut besarku."_

"Senpai demam?"

"Tidak!"

"Mukanya merah tuh."

"Aku gak apa-apa!" kata Souji dengan mukanya masih bersemu merah.

Naoto terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan daritadi ada yang mengikuti dirinya dan Souji.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak kok."

"Kok mukamu kayak abis ngeliat setan?"

"Gak apa-apa kok! Aku gak percaya sama yang namanya gituan!"

_Meanwhile, elsewhere.._

"Heh. Rupanya mereka pasangan yang serasi. Namun hidup mereka takkan lama lagi."

_Kembali ke Souji dan Naoto_

"Mau kutunjukkan tempat yang lain?"

"B-Boleh..!"

_Pindah ke Rise_

"Eh, Rise-chan. Daritadi kita gak ketemu ama Naoto-kun." Kata Kawashima. "Rise-chan?"

"Itu… Naoto-kun?" Rise terkejut. Ia langsung berlari ke arah orang yang mirip dengan Naoto dan sontak, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa, Rise-chan?"

"Salah orang. Ternyata rambutnya biru kecoklatan sedangkan rambut Naoto biru tua. Hanya penampilannya saja yang mirip."

"Untung saja kamu nggak langsung sabet orangnya kalo enggak kita malu dong!"

"Terserah."

_Pindah ke Kanji_

"_Belom ada kabar juga_? _Payah banget sih anak buahku_!"

_Meanwhile, Souji dan Naoto_

"Senpai? Bagaimana dengan tujuan kita yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau benar juga. Kita mau tanya ke siapa lagi? Populasi tempat ini sedikit sekali. Kota ini terkenal karena kota ini sangat sepi."

"Begitu ya? Untunglah gak kayak kuburan."

"Kenapa emangnya kalo ini kuburan? Takut?"

"Ti-Tidak!"

Mereka berkejaran dan berlarian. Bayangan itu masih mengintai mereka. Lagi-lagi Naoto menoleh ke belakang dengan terkejut dan perasaan itu sirna diikuti hilangnya bayangan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Daritadi ada yang mengikuti kita, Senpai."

"Begitu. Ayo kita jalan lagi."

Saat mereka sampai di depan bangunan besar yang tua, langkah mereka dihentikan oleh orang berjubah hitam, mukanya tak kelihatan.

"Kamu siapa?"

"…Tak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu. Kalian akan mati."

Orang tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari balik jubahnya dan nyaris menebas Souji.

"Senpai, awas!"

Souji berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang orang misterius itu.

"Hei kau! Kalian nyaris membunuh orang!"

"Memang tujuan kami untuk membunuh kalian."

"_Tidak mungkin.._"

Naoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Apa yang ia lihat?

**Mikuzu: "Haah… Akhirnya apdet juga!"**

**Souji: "Dasar author pemalas!"**

**Mikuzu: "Week! Biarin! Wong tugas sekolah numpuk ditambah file sebelumnya error!"**

**Souji: "Kenapa sih, gue musti gandeng-gandeng tangan si Naoto?"**

**Mikuzu: "Biarin! Temanya kan romance! Untung gue masih baik hati bikinin lu berhasil bebas dari tebasan pedang! Eh, btw Naoto, calon pacar lu mana? Calon pacar kok dikacangin?"**

**Naoto: "Senpai bukan.. Calon pacar aku!"**

**Mikuzu: "Udah dateng tuh, orangnya. Hehehe… Traesto!"**

**Souji: "Yah.. Si Nenek Semje pergi.."**

**Naoto: "Kita gantiin si author. Bagi para pembaca, maaf karena updatenya telat dan betapa OOC, gaje, annoying, lame dan rubbishnya cerita ini."**

**Souji: "Mohon maaf juga atas kekacauan bahasa dan abal-abalnya cerita ini."**

**Naoto: "Terima kasih karena sudah mau baca dan.."**

**SouNao: "Review, please~" *bows***


	5. Escape, Confession, Reunion, and?

**Nyaha! Akhirnya Mikuzu balik juga! Maaf banget lagi-lagi updatenya telat dan waktu itu lagi musim Try Out. Oke! Sekali lagi Mikuzu ucapkan, selamat membaca junkfic ini. Sep! Bagi Kuroka, request anda di review buat chapter 3 udah ada! Silahkan nikmati Kanjiwatinya. *dilempar meja***

**Disclaimer: P4 tetap milik Atlus dan Naoto tetap milik Souji! XD**

"_Tidak mungkin.._"

Naoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata Kanji adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Naoto bisa mengetahuinya karena barusan ia melihat samar-samar wajah Kanji di balik tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dan wajah para anak buahnya.

"Ka-Kanji-kun…!" Naoto terkejut.

"Haha.. Kalian akan selesai disini.." Kanji tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Eh, jeng-jeng! Ajak pasangan itu ke sinden gosip kita yuk!" kata Kanji dengan aura Kanjiwatinya. Anak-anak buah Kanji, Souji dan Naoto sweatdropped dengan perilaku Kanji.

"…Kanji."

Anak buah yang ada di sebelah Kanji menjentikkan jarinya tepat di dekat telinga Kanji. Dan, virus Kanjiwati pun musnah. Kanji kembali ke mode jahatnya.

"Senpai! Bunuh mereka!" komando Kanji.

"…Baik!"

Dengan cepat, mereka mengeluarkan pedang dan berusaha untuk menebas Souji dan Naoto. Souji dan Naoto selalu berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang mereka. Namun..

"Ah!" Naoto terjatuh karena terlalu bersemangat menghindari ajalnya. Naoto melihat pedang itu dekat dengan tubuh kecilnya dan ia menutup mata, menunggu kematiannya.

"!" Souji tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia langsung menggapai tangan Naoto lagi dan membawanya kabur, tentunya dikejar Kanji dan anak-anak buahnya.

"Se-Senpai..?" Naoto kaget. "Kita mau kemana lagi? Ini kan, udah mau malem!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, muka Naoto langsung bersemu merah.

"Maksud Senpai… apa?" tanya Naoto masih dengan muka merahnya.

"Ah!"

Souji merapatkan bibirnya dan menutupnya.

"_Sial.. Mungkin dia harus tahu nanti…_"

Souji menoleh ke belakang dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Rupanya sudah aman. Ia langsung membawa Naoto ke sebuah taman. Hari sudah gelap.

"Senpai.. Ini kan, udah malem… Besok aku akan pulang kembali ke Inaba." Kata Naoto dengan muka sedihnya. "Apa… Kita akan bertemu lagi…?" 

"Ya…"

"Senpai…? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naoto dengan iba melihat mata Souji yang berkaca-kaca.

Souji sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh. Ia langsung memeluk Naoto. Naoto pun terkejut.

"Ha..?"

"Jangan pergi.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Sendirian…."

"Maksud Senpai apa? Aku tidak ingin pulang ke Inaba! Aku ingin di Fukuoka bersama Senpai!"

Naoto menutup mulutnya.

"…Sudah kusangka. Rupanya, kamu berperasaan yang sama denganku ya."

"Huh?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu cara mengatakannya. Dari pertama kali kita bertemu, aku… langsung suka padamu…."

Mata Naoto membelalak kaget dan air mata bahagia sedikit demi sedikit jatuh dari matanya. Ia membalas pelukan Souji dengan erat. Erat sekali. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku juga suka sama Senpai…" kata Naoto jujur. "Setiap kali aku bersama Senpai, rasanya… Seperti kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Ingatan Souji bangkit setelah mendengar perkataan Naoto.

_**Flashback**_

_Yasoinaba Station, March 21__st__, 2012_

"Senpai? Apa Senpai mau pindah ke Fukuoka?" tanya Naoto.

"Ya. Kedua orangtuaku sudah pulang."

"Kapan-kapan main kesini lagi ya!" kata Yosuke.

"Jangan lupakan kami ya." Kata Yukiko tersenyum sedih.

"Sensei.." kata Teddie setengah terisak.

"Nanti big bro datang kesini ya." Kata Nanako sedih namun wajahnya tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, Nanako. Nanti dia main lagi kesini kapan-kapan. Ya kan, Souji?" tanya Dojima.

Souji menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita semua… terus berteman selamanya kan?" tanya Chie.

"Pasti.."

"Pasti bakal ngebosenin tanpa Senpai.." kata Kanji.

Souji tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan ia masuk ke kereta. Ia melihat teman-temannya mengejar keretanya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Jangan lupakan kami..!" kata Yukiko.

"Sensei! Sensei gak bakal pernah Teddie lupain!"

"Ingat aku, Senpai! Jangan pernah lupakan aku!" Naoto mengejar kereta dengan segala usahanya.

"Kita berteman selamanya!" kata Chie dan Yosuke bersamaan.

"Senpai! Aku menyukaimu!" kata Rise. Namun Souji malah jadi mati kutu.

"Kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya!" kata Kanji.

Teman-teman Souji melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Souji tersenyum melihat Naoto, gadis yang ia sukai. Ia takkan pernah menyesal dengan pertemuan ini. Selamanya…"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ah! Aku juga ingat akan Kanji! Sialan…" Souji menepuk jidatnya. "Kau benar, Naoto.. Akhirnya waktu itu aku ingat pertemuan terakhir kita di Inaba.."

Kedamaian yang diselimuti cinta tersebut sirna dengan kedatangan Kanji dan anak-anak buahnya.

"Ckckck… Kalian memang pasangan yang bahagia ya." Kanji bertepuk tangan. "Namun, kebahagiaan kalian akan habis.."

_Pindah ke Rise.._

"Rise-chan, ini udah malem." Kata Kanazawa. "Apa kita harus mencari Naoto-kun lagi?"

Kawashima menepuk lengan Kanazawa dengan agak keras.

"Ya. Besok kan, kita pulang. Lagipula, aku khawatir dengan Naoto-kun." Kata Rise.

"…Rise-chan benar. Besok kita pulang. Aku juga takut kalau Naoto-kun kenapa-kenapa.." Kawashima menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi nanti kita diomelin!" Kanazawa ngeyel.

"Tapi lebih fatal lagi kalau mereka tahu Naoto-kun diculik."

"Aku setuju dengan Rise-chan." Kawashima mengangguk.

"…Baiklah."

Mereka melanjutkan perjuangan mencari Naoto, di malam hari yang gelap dan sepi.

_Kembali ke Souji, Naoto dan Kanji.._

"Kalau kalian membunuhku, tak apa. Asal jangan lukai Naoto." Kata Souji.

"Senpai… Kenapa Senpai katakan itu…?"

"Gak apa-apa. Pokoknya apa pun yang terjadi, aku gak bakal ngebiarin Naoto terluka sedikitpun!"

"Berani juga ya." Kata Kanji. "Hanamura-senpai! Bunuh Souji Seta!"

Naoto dan Souji gasp bersamaan. Ternyata Yosuke juga terlibat dengan ini!

"Yosuke!"

"Yosuke-senpai!"

Yosuke terkejut dengan kedua suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia ragu untuk mengayunkan kunainya. Masa sih, ia membunuh partner-nya sendiri?

"Kanji! Mulai hari ini aku berhenti jadi anak buahmu!"

"Apaaa~?" Kanji kaget lebay dengan virus Kanjiwatinya.

"Masa aku membunuh partnerku sendiri?"

"…"

"Aku pergi!"

Yosuke berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"H-hey! Berarti aku harus melakukan semua ini sendiri…" Kanji mengambil pedang yang dijatuhkan Yosuke tadi.

"Senpai… Senpai ingat kan, penyebab aku membencimu? Itu karena kamu ingin menginterogasiku! Senpai juga merenggut kebebasanku!"

"Bukan…"

"Sudah! Diam saja!"

Kanji mengayunkan pedang, mencoba menebas Souji dengan nafsu. Namun…

Rise dan Duo K (Kanazawa dan Kawashima) sampai di tempat itu. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Itu… Naoto-kun?" Rise terkejut. "_Sama siapa dia_?"

"Mereka… dalam bahaya!"

**Ya! I.T.T.S kembali lagi!**

Mikuzu: "Oke! Salam bagi para pembaca sekalian! Setelah 2 chapter ilang, I.T.T.S (bagi yang lupa kepanjangannya silahkan lihat di chapter 3) kembali lagi! Oh ya! Mikuzu punya kabar bagus! Pembaca sekarang bisa nanya tentang junkfic ini dan… Akan dijawab oleh karakter-karakter FF ini plus, Mikuzu udah menerima anonymous reviews dan berlaku bagi fic-fic Mikuzu yang lain! Oh, mungkin karena Mikuzu lagi musim ulangan jadi… maaf kalo updatenya makin telat! Karena di review untuk chapter lalu gak ada pertanyaan, jadilah kita ganti jadi… "Deleted Scenes Time!" ***nunjuk ke projector***

Yukiko: "Tapi… Ini I.T.T.S yang terakhir…!" ***terisak-isak***

Souji: "FYI, berhubungan chapter 6 adalah chapter terakhir, jadilah ini I.T.T.S yang terakhir.."

Yosuke: "Cepet amat! Padahal kemarin baru sekali tampil!"

Mikuzu: "Ini kan, bonus doang!"

Kanji: "Bilang kek!"

Teddie: "AUTHOOR! Cepet mulai Deleted Scenesnya biar Teddie bisa kencan ama para harem!"

Mikuzu: "Berisik! Nah ini dia!"

Lampu panggung dimatikan dan lampu disekitar layar projector dinyalakan. (Note: Deleted Scenesnya diambil dari chapter berapa saja, itu random.)

_Recording…_

_Recording completed_

"Ah… Akhirnya semur jengkol cinta ala SoujiN SetaN spesial buat Shirogane Naoto jadi juga!" Souji ngomong sendiri di dapur. "_Semoga aja Naoto suka… Tapi dia bilang kan, dia suka ama jengkol jadi, no worries."_

Souji berjalan ke arah Naoto yang diikat di kursi.

"Hei, Shirogane-chan."

"Udah dibilangin jangan panggil aku kayak gitu!"

"Semur jengkolnya udah jadi nih!"

"HUAAAH? Beneran..?" mata Naoto udah berbinar-binar.

"Mau cobain sekarang?"

"Mau mau mauu!" kata Naoto kayak anak TK dikasih permen.

"Nih." Souji menyuapkan sesendok semur jengkol untuk Naoto. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hueeeeek!"

Naoto pingsan dengan sukses.

"Oh nuuuuu!"

_End_

Lampu panggung dinyalakan.

Naoto: "Authoress…" ***nodong revolver ke author***

Mikuzu: "Ampun! Itu request dari adek!"

Naoto: "Oke. Kalo gitu saya bunuh adek author…" ***pergi***

Rise: "Oh, Naoto-kun ninggalin sticky notes buat author nih." ***nyerahin post-it ke author***

"_Awas ya kalo author bilang kalo Souji-senpai itu calon pacarku_…"

Author langsung ngeremes tuh kertas, trus dibuang.

Teddie: "Isinya apa?"

Author: "Rahasia."

Teddie: "Tayangin lagi dong, deleted scenesnya!"

Author: "Gak bisa. Soalnya ane dapet e-mail dari Laplace Mail. Nanti ada blackout. Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Tunggu FF baru Mikuzu~!" ***kabur sebelom mati lampu, ninggalin IT minus Naoto***

Rise: "Blackout?"

PET! Lampu panggung mati semua.

Rise: "KYAAAAH~!"

Teddie: "GELAAAP! ATUUT!"

Yosuke: "Mana Chie? Bisa gue cium nih gini-gini!"

Chie: "SIALAAAN!"

BUK! Chie malah nendang 'itu'nya Kanji. YA HA!

Kanji: "AAAAAH!"

Chie: "Oopsie doopsie!" ***kabur, tapi malah nabrak Yosuke daaan….***

Yukiko: "HUWAHAHAHA!"

Ternyata Yosuke dan Chie nyaris ciuman!

_Meanwhile…_

Mikuzu: "Bagus, Naoto, Souji! Ane pergi dulu ya!" ***kabur***

Souji: "Kita gantiin lagi yuk si author. Bagi para pembaca, terima kasih karena sudah mau baca junkfic yang gaje, OOC, ancur dan abal-abal ini. Dan juga bonusnya yang ancur."

Naoto: "Mohon maaf atas betapa annoyingnya cerita ini dan pemakaian bahasa yang kacau dan segalanya yang kacau dan…"

SouNao: "Review, please~" ***bows***


	6. Revealed For A Farewell

**Ahh… Akhirnya bisa update juga nih FF semprul. Yak! As you all know (alah sok inggris), ini chapter terakhir FF gaje ini. Daaan…. Dijamin endingnya segaring crepes yang masih panas-panasnya. So, enjoy this last chappie! Makasih udah review buat MARIOSKAR-BAKSOSKAR (mungkin udah ganti nama atau tetap ya?)! Meski yang di kritik cuma bonus doang, eh tapi gapapalah. Ok, the show must go on! *dijitak***

**Disclaimer: P4 punya Atlus. Kalo P4 punya saya, si Naoto bakal gua bikin rambutnya jadi kayak model iklan shampoo R*j***e. **

"Mereka…. dalam bahaya!"

Duo K (apa-apaan ini?) dan si Kuntilanak Rese ***dilempar ke tong sampah* **Maksud saya, Rise menghampiri Souji, Naoto dan Kanji yang lagi nge-gaje di taman.

"O-Oi..!"

Naoto dan Souji menengok ke belakang diikuti oleh Kanji. Naoto terkejut melihat ketiga teman-temannya yang menemukannya bersama dengan dua pria gaje dan Kanji pun menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Ah! Naoto-kun! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" kata Rise.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukanku?" tanya Naoto. "_Mana ama dua cowok lagi…_"

"Kebetulan lewat." Jawab Kawashima seenak perut.

"Ngapain kalian bertiga malem-malem di taman kayak gini?" tanya Rise. "Oh! Jangan-jangan…. _Triangle Love Affair_!"

"R-Rise-san…" kata Naoto sweatdropped.

"Waaah…." Rise mendelik ke arah Souji dan ekspresi muka khawatirnya berubah seketika menjadi kayak kucing ketemu ama majikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naoto ke arah Rise dengan muka cengo.

"ADA YANG LUMAYAN JUGA, NIH!"

Langsung aja, muka Rise langsung berhiaskan blush-on alamiah karena peredaran darah yang bla bla. (Loh? Sejak kapan nih FF ada humornya plus ada pelajaran IPAnya?)

"_What the fork_? _Gua diincar ama cewek 'rada-rada' nih?_" Souji kaget kayak orang sport jantung.

"Wow, Senpai! Kerennyaaaa~!"

Lantas aja Souji ama Rise jadi main kucing-kucingan. Naoto, Kanji ama Duo K cengo sambil sweatdropped ngeliatnya.

"Kalian ini ya…" gumam Naoto.

Kemudian, suara ketawa-ketiwi karena Souji dan Rise main kucing-kucingan dan suara teriakan Souji yang moe menggemparkan seisi Fukuoka diganggu oleh suara tepuk tangan Kanji.

"Hmm… Rupanya kau detektif hebat juga ya, Naoto Shirogane." Kata Kanji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi bersandiwara." Jawab Kanji.

"…Aku majikannya." Timpal Souji.

"Ya aku juga tau." Kata Naoto sweatdropped.

"Begini ceritanya." Kata Souji sok berdehem biar terkesan (sok) serius gitu. "Aku sengaja menyuruh Kanji menculikmu dan bersandiwara agar dia mau membunuh kita berdua, Naoto."

Duo K dan Rise cengo memperhatikan omongan Kanji dan Naoto.

"Kalian juga perhatikan agar kalian tahu mengapa aku diculik." Kata Naoto sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Duo K dan Rise agar mereka ke tempat Naoto.

"O-Oke…"

Mereka bertiga menghampiri Naoto dan mulai duduk manis untuk memperhatikan.

"Lanjutkan." Kata Naoto.

"Sebenarnya aku menculikmu karena aku tertarik padamu sebelum aku pindah ke Fukuoka." Souji menjelaskan.

"Hoe?" Naoto bingung.

"Sebelumnya… Aku juga sekolah di Inaba. Namun, pada saat awal kenaikan kelas tiga, aku disuruh pulang. Dan aku tinggal di Fukuoka karena orangtuaku lagi-lagi kerja di luar kota. Aslinya aku tinggal di Tokyo."

"Oh… Tahu aku dari mana, Senpai?" tanya Naoto.

"Begini. Dulu kamu kan, tenar sebagai 'The Detective Prince' lalu aku mengetahui rahasiamu… Yah. Kau tahu lah. Dan aku juga melihat sisi lainmu dan langsung tertarik denganmu."

"Itu benar!" jawab Rise dan Naoto bersamaaan.

"Baiklah. Semenjak kalian sudah mengerti…" kata Souji. "Aku punya kabar buruk untuk kalian."

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Kanji mungkin akan dipenjara karena sudah menculik seseorang dan dituduh telah membunuhnya."

"Maksudmu Naoto?" tanya Kanazawa.

"Ya." Kata Kanji. "Semuanya terlambat. Sudah tidak ada lagi bukti yang bisa dipakai."

Saking kesalnya, Kanji menonjok batang pohon yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi tak apalah. Akhirnya rasa penasaranku terhapuskan juga."

"Ehm…. Waktu itu…. Kenapa kamu… Jadi aneh pas ngeliatin aku dan tahu aku MANTAN Risette?" tanya Rise ke Kanji.

"Ya… Aku menyukaimu, artis DODOL." Kata Kanji dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Yang bener?"

"Ya iyelah. Masa' ya iye dong?"

"Umm… Senpai?" panggil Naoto.

"Ya?"

"Kalo Senpai beneran dipenjara, hu-hubungan kita gak bakal berakhir kan? Eh! Maksudku se-sebagai teman a-akrab…" kata Naoto dengan sedikit aksen Azis Gagap.

"Bukan teman akrab."

"Terus ape?"

"Longan."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Calon pasangan."

"O-Okelah kalo begitu…" kata Naoto sambil blushing semerah-merah-merah-merahnya. "Aku bakal sering ngunjungin Senpai!"

Souji hanya tersenyum. Senyuman senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena mendengar perkataan Naoto tadi, dan sedih karena perpisahan dirinya dengan Naoto akan segera datang.

"Oke! Saatnya kita balik ke hotel dengan cara diem-diem!" komando Kanazawa.

"Ya!" kata Rise, Kawashima dan Naoto bersamaan. Mereka bertiga lari secepat mungkin karena tadi Naoto sempat liat jam tangannya. Jam 19:30.

"Dah, Senpai!" Naoto menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya. Souji tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Naoto.

_Hotel Sunlight…_

"Ahh… Akhirnya kita balik juga! Tepat waktu lagi!" kata Rise sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ada guru!" Naoto kaget.

Si guru yang dimaksud langsung menengok ke arah mereka dengan tatapan mata kuntilanak kelaperan.

"Kenapa kalian baru balik malem-malem gini…?"

"Tadi kami pas waktu bebas rencananya mau keliling Fukuoka eh gak taunya si tour guide dodol alias si Rise malah bikin kita nyasar trus baru balik ke sini sekarang!" kata Naoto ngibul.

"Ih! Naoto-kun jahat! Masa' aku dibilang dodol?"

"E-Emang kamu bikin kita nyasar tau!" Duo K langsung nepok punggung Rise dengan agak sedikit kencang.

"…Ya sudah. Yang penting kalian tidak diculik. Sekarang waktu makan malam."

"Roger!"

Mereka bertiga langsung ke resto dan menikmati makan malam sambil bergosip atau konferensi meja persegi panjang ya?

"U-Untung kita selamet!" kata Rise.

"Iya!" Balas Naoto dan Duo K.

_Meanwhile, Kanji dan Souji.._

"_Mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang…_" gumam Souji dalam hati sambil menerawang langit malam dari balik jendela sel. "Naoto…"

"Senpai… Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanya Kanji.

"Ya, aku tahu, kok."

_Kembali ke NaoRise dan Duo K_

"Besok kita pulang… Besok kita pulang…" Rise bersenandung gaje sendiri.

"Senpai…" kata Naoto pelan sambil memandang langit malam dari balik jendela kamar.

"Ayo kita siap-siap kembali ke tanah air besok!" canda Kawashima garing.

"Kita kan gak keluar negri! Cuma keluar kota!" timpal Kanazawa.

Malam hari pun lewat dengan damai, angin malam bertiup dihiasi oleh bulan purnama yang terang. Pikiran Naoto masih terbayang-bayang oleh Senpainya.

"—To.. Naoto…"

Naoto bisa mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya dengan pelan dan lirih. Pasti ini mimpi, gumam Naoto. Benar. Tangannya saja tembus pas dia mau nyubit lengannya.

"Senpai? Ngapain disini?"

"Apa salah kalo gue pengen ngeliat cewek gue?"

"Ng-Nggak kok… Ini _déjà-vu_ ya? Ketemu di alam baka mimpi kayak gini…"

"Haha… Mungkin."

"Senpai. Aku janji bakal selalu ngunjungin Senpai meski udah pulang."

"Jangan panggil aku Senpai. Panggil aja nama ane."

"S-Souji…." Kata Naoto dengan sangat sangat pelan.

"Gak kedengeran." Kata Souji sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"S-S-S-S-Souji…." Kata Naoto sambil blushing kayak Azis Gagap.

"Oke. Besok pagi…"

"Apa?" tanya Naoto penasaran dan kemudian dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Senpainya menghilang dari hadapanya. "Senpai? Senpai!"

Mimpi tersebut terus membawa Naoto tidur dengan nyenyak hingga malam hari silih berganti hingga pagi hari.

"Nah. Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Ini adalah hari terakhir kita disini. Kami segenap anggota dari Yasogami High School mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh staff hotel ini yang telah mendukung kegiatan kami bla bla bla…" Kepala sekolah tua-tua keladi pidato ampe staff hotel ama semua murid ketiduran.

"_Males…_" pikir Naoto, Rise dan Duo K dalam hati.

"Naoto!"

Naoto menoleh ke depan dan melihat Senpainya berlari ke Naoto. Pasti ini yang mau dibilang Senpai kemarin malam, pikir Naoto.

"Senpai!" kata Naoto senang. "Gimana bisa sampe ke sini?"

"Aku kabur. Kanji gagal kabur." Kata Souji sambil tersenyum garing.

"Senpai. Aku akan ingat janjiku." Kata Naoto sambil nengok ke Souji pas lagi naik tangga masuk ke bis.

"Emang seharusnya kamu inget!"

Naoto tersenyum manis kayak gula ke Souji dan bikin Souji melting seketika. Naoto masuk ke bis dan melambaikan tangan ke Senpainya yang tercinta dari balik kaca bis. Bis pun mulai berjalan dan selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan Fukuoka. Naoto nengok ke belakang dan tersenyum, seraya mengingat janjinya.

**~FIN (?)~**

**Akhirnya tamat juga. Sekali lagi maaf kalo updatenya telat gara" waktu itu sibuk ulum, dll. Dan juga kering ide plus hiatus kaga bilang-bilang (kebiasaan buruk author). Maaf juga kalo endingnya garing dan gaje. Apalagi storylinenya yang juga gaje. So, bagi readers yang udah setia ngebaca nih fic ampe tamat dan yang gak ampe tamat, Mikuzu ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan seribu kali maaf… So, tunggu FF gaje ane yang lain! Ngeeeeeeng! *kabur***


End file.
